Ashter Stark
Ashter Stark is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons. He is the third-born son of Eddard Stark. He was born almost a year after Robb and Jon were born. He bears a striking resemblance to Brandon Stark, Ned Stark's brother and Ashter's uncle who was killed by the Mad King. During the War of the Five Kings, he was knighted in the Riverlands. Personality Ashter is a fierce, sarcastic and rash person who is not like his siblings or father, he is often scolded for not acting like a honorable man by his father. He often disappoints his mother. He is incredibly skilled at commanding and fighting. He seems to somewhat enjoy fighting, as he usually has a smile on his face while he is fighting. He often jokes around in rather serious situations, but there is times where he knows to be serious. Overall, he is a good-hearted person who cares for his friends and family. Game Of Thrones Season 1 "Winter is Coming" Ashter first appears in this episode standing with Robb and Jon while Bran practices shooting an arrow. He laughs with his two brothers and then laughs when Bran chases Arya. He comes with his brothers so Ned can execute the Night's Watch deserter. He supports Bran by patting him on the shoulder then getting on his horse. When they come across the direwolves, he refuses to keep one and then says to give it to Jon. Jon names it Ghost. Ashter is there getting his hair cut alongside Robb, Jon and Theon. He says that if a woman is a queen, she must be a beauty, replying to Theon. He is not there when the King arrives to shake Robb's hand. Catelyn tells Robb and Rickon to go find him. Robb spots Ashter first, making love to a woman in the godwood. Robb finds it amusing but he closes Rickon's eye to shield him from it. They walk away. Later on, when Ashter's father and Robert Baratheon are in the crypts, Ashter shows up and apologizes for not being there when he was supposed to. Robert forgives it but Ned keeps pressing him about it. Ultimately, Ashter apologizes which is good enough for King Robert. At the feast, he is seen talking to several women and then kissing one of them. Robb talks to him later saying that Ashter doesn't even know who that woman is and that Mother would disapprove. Ashter says he doesn't care about what Mother thinks. He leaves to get more wine. Later on, he is seen dragging a woman out of the feast—presumably to have sex with her, and Catelyn notices. At the end of the feast, Ashter visits Jon outside of it. He apologizes for being forced to stay out there and says he would've tried to convince her. Jon appreciates it but he doesn't believe he would be able to. Ashter tries to cheer him up by hooking him up with a woman, but Jon refuses. Ashter fails to convince him and leaves. After news hits that Ned is leaving for King's Landing, Ashter says his goodbyes to him and wonders why he can't come with. Ned tells him that Robb needs an experienced commander at his side, due to Ashter's skill in battle and strategy. "The Kingsroad" Ashter appears in this episode visiting Bran, extremely curious on what happened to him. When Cersei Lannister comes in, he leaves the room. Later on, when Jon is about to leave for The Wall, Ashter hugs his half-brother and hopes to see him again, he tells him that he may not have the Stark name but he is a Stark, regardless and Jon seems to appreciate it. When Catelyn informs Robb, Ashter, Theon and a few others that she thinks Bran was pushed from the tower and that he did not fall from the tower, Ashter seems to agree. He offers to go to King's Landing to speak to Ned. Catelyn tells him that he is needed with Robb, so she leaves. "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Ashter appears in this episode listening to Tyrion give Bran the instructions for building a special saddle for him to ride even though he can no longer use his legs. When Tyrion said he will find a brothel instead of taking advantages of Robb's 'false courtesies', Ashter seems to approve of his choice and says 'Amen to that' "The Wolf and the Lion" Ashter appears in the courtyard of Winterfell at night and notices Theon Greyjoy walking by. He asks why he is out here this late at night, Theon says he can ask him the same thing, but Ashter only says that he can't and that he can do whatever he wishes around Winterfell. They argue for a few more seconds and then Theon reveals that Lady Catelyn wrote to Robb asking how he was doing as Lord of Winterfell. Ashter then nods and lets him go by but wishes to spend the night with Ros and for Theon to deliver the message. Ashter eventually lets Theon go and Ashter finds Ros himself and the two of them spend the night together, Ros says that he would make a great lord, but Ashter can barely reply as he is being pleasured by Ros. "A Golden Crown" When Theon and Robb are arguing about going to war with the Lannisters after Jaime attacked Ned Stark and killed Jory and a few others, Ashter only tries to stop the argument due to him being annoyed by it. When Bran is in danger, he seems to be appreciative of Theon saving Bran from the Wildling, while Robb is angry that he possibly could have missed. Ashter suggests that they kill Osha, but Robb keeps her alive, but he is only irritated and confused as to why he would make that decision. Later on, Ashter visits Robb at night and asks if he really plans to march on the Lannisters. Robb is unsure and Ashter says it wouldn't be wise. He suggests to send a raven to Ned to see what happened, and Robb allows him to. "You Win or You Die" Ashter first appears interrupting the exchanges between Osha and Theon. He threatens to blame Theon for anything that happens to Osha, and ends up telling him to leave her alone. Ashter reveals to Osha that he dislikes her, but says that he doesn't like Theon either and that he isn't a bully. Maester Luwin barges in, thinking that Ashter is mistreating the guest, but he claims that he was only having a friendly conversation. "The Pointy End" Ashter first appears with Robb, Theon and Maester Luwin after they recieve the letter from Sansa. The letter says for them to come to King's Landing and swear fealty to Joffrey. Robb orders to call all of the banners to march to King's Landing. Ashter is pleased by his decision and comes with Robb, due to his expertise in battle. Robb also says that he would not do well as Lord of Winterfell, and sadly leaves it to Bran. When the Greatjon Umber demands he be the man who leads the Vanguard, Ashter is entertained by the argument unlike everyone else who is silent, due to the tension. His laughter increases when Greatjon says his meat is 'bloody tough'. When Catelyn arrives back to visit Robb, she is proud but worried to see her two eldest sons leading a host. Ashter is convinced to stay with Robb and not go back to Winterfell no matter how much Catelyn tries. When they talk of the Twins, Ashter reveals that he had met Walder Frey and a few of his daughters who were actually 'good looking'. He seems to despise Walder Frey. Ashter suggests they march on Jaime Lannister and capture him. He says they should have killed the Lannister scout who had counted all of their men. Robb lets him go which Ashter immediately disagrees. After he is free, Ashter decides not to question his brother any further but remains irritated by his decision. "Baelor" Ashter first appears outside the Twins, debating whether or not Walder Frey is to be trusted. He appears in the tent when Catelyn returns after speaking with Walder Frey. He laughs at the fact that Arya has to marry someone, and that Robb has to as well. When Jaime is captured, Ashter suggests they imprison him as he would be a valuable prisoner. "Fire and Blood" A soldier enters Ashter's tent and informs him of his father's death. He nods to the soldier to leave him to be alone, Ashter, visibly angry at the death of his father, kicks a table. Ashter is among the northmen proclaiming Robb as the King in the North. Season 2 "The North Remembers" Ashter is seen training with a few knights. Theon informs him of his trip to the Iron Islands to broker an alliance with the Starks. Ashter asks about the last time Theon has spoken to his father, and Theon doesn't respond. Ashter says that his father probably won't accept an alliance with the Starks, after everything. He also says that he's not sure if Theon will actually come back after speaking to his father, thinking that he will stay with his father and no longer serve Robb or the Starks. Theon says that he serves Robb, and Ashter clearly doesn't believe it. "The Night Lands" Ashter first appears in a tavern with Howland Quinn, drinking wine. They talk about whether Catelyn will be able to forge an alliance with Renly, that with Renly and Robb as allies, they'd be unstoppable. "Garden of Bones" Ashter participates in the battle of Oxcross, after the battle he is seen walking around, tending the wounded. Later the same day, he was knighted by Ser Ryman Frey. This broke tradition as being knighted was not a northern tradition, but Lady Catelyn was still proud of Ashter. "The Ghost of Harrenhal" Ashter is dueling a knight, while showing some men some new tactics to turn the tide of a duel. A man named Casper volunteers, who proves to be a competent fighter. Casper reveals his house was destroyed by the Lannisters, saying that he supports Robb's cause, because he doesn't want to see another family fall to the Lannisters. Casper reveals he was in the Second Sons. "The Old Gods and the New" Ashter hears of Theon's betrayal and is furious. He offers to travel to Winterfell himself and kill Theon. Roose suggests a different solution, to send his bastard to take back Winterfell. "A Man Without Honor" Ashter is seen in the tent with Robb when Alton Lannister returns with Cersei Lannister's response to Robb's terms. When Alton says that she ripped the paper in half, Ashter chuckles. When Talisa shows up to speak with Robb, Ashter leaves. "The Prince of Winterfell" Ashter appears with Robb when he learns of her releasing the Kingslayer and does not disagree with the punishment she is given. Later, he is seen with a whore named Marie, the two of them talk after they are done having sex, and he reveals a story about how he was known as 'dishonorable' after she shares a story of how she struggled to survive in Flea Bottom. Season 3" "Valar Dohaeris" Ashter first appears with Robb and Catelyn when they arrive at Harrenhal. He, Talisa and Robb find Qyburn and Talisa begins to nurse him back to health. "Dark Wings, Dark Words" Ashter appears in Bran's vision where he is holding a bow. He later appears when Robb tells him and Catelyn of the news about Winterfell. Later, he has a drink with Casper, who reveals that he had a cousin in the Night's Watch who disappeared on a ranging mission. Ashter relates to that, as his Uncle Benjen had done the same thing. "Walk of Punishment" Ashter appears at Hoster Tully's funeral. He quietly laughs with Casper when Edmure misses with his bow and arrow twice. Ashter is present at the council meeting where Robb gets angry at Edmure Tully. He seems pissed off at his uncle as well. "Kissed By Fire" Ashter is seen behind Robb after he yells at Rickard Karstark for murdering the two Lannister boys. Ashter says to his brother that executing the Lord Karstark would not be a smart move, and says that if Lord Karstark is killed, their army would no longer support Robb. His advice, alongside Edmure, Talisa and Catelyn's advice don't seem to matter because Robb kills Lord Karstark anyways. "The Climb" Ashter first appears after two of Walder Frey's sons visit Robb and asks for Edmure Tully to marry one of Walder's daughters. Ashter sighs in relief, he thought he would have to marry a Frey. Edmure complains but Ashter says that getting a solid alliance with Walder Frey is more important then him getting a beautiful wife. Edmure refuses, but eventually he is convinced, but not happy about it. Later, Marie, the whore he had sex with a while ago shows up at his tent and reveals that she's pregnant with his bastard. Ashter decides to have her stay with him, and raise the child as his own. "The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Ashter appears, entering Robb's tent where he is waiting. Robb congratulates him on his lover becoming pregnant. Robb questions why he decided to have a child, Ashter just seems annoyed and says that the child won't inherit anything, just like his Father, when he removed him from the line of succession. Robb tells him that he doesn't disapprove. Which brings up Robb's next point, he says that Bran and Rickon are likely dead, which Ashter sadly agrees with. Robb names Ashter as his heir. "The Rains of Castamere" Ashter arrives at the wedding at the Twins with Robb and Catelyn. He is seen drinking and socializing with other stark bannermen. Ashter pats Robb on the shoulder and says that he's going to go for a walk. When the fighting begins, he is ambushed by several Frey man, he kills several of them, with help from Stark men. Eventually, he is stabbed too many times to the point where he can barely move, he falls to his knees where Marie calls out for him, and he watches as she is gutted several times, killing her, and the unborn child inside her. Ashter, unable to do anything—only looks on - shocked. He falls to the ground, and falls unconscious. "Mhysa" Casper carries Ashter's heavily wounded body out of the Riverlands. Later, he wakes up on a boat. Casper tells him that everybody in Westeros thinks that Ashter is dead, and that Robb and his mother are dead. Ashter doesn't seem to believe it all the way, he asks where they are going. Casper tells him that Ashter is the future of House Stark and that they will take back the North for him in time, but they need allies. Casper asks if he knows about a woman named Daenerys Targaryen. Season 4 TBA Killed Victims * A wildling - S1E6 * Numerous Frey soldiers - S3E9 Gallery Ashter and Dany reunion.jpg|Ashter and Daenerys Ashter and Daario.jpg|Ashter and Daario's rivalry. Ashter and Jon goodbye.jpg|Ashter says goodbye to Jon before he departs for The Wall. Ashter and Robb.jpg|The Stark brothers stress about the war for Northern independence. Ashter and Theon.jpg|Ashter's hatred for Theon. Ashter season 6.jpg|Ashter in Season 6 Ashter 6x08.jpg|Ashter thinking of where to go next Trivia * Ashter is often told by several characters in the series that he looks alot like his uncle Brandon Stark who was murdered by the Mad King. ** Ned has said he saw his brother in Ashter, but Ashter left much to be desired, due to the choices he has made in life. * Ashter has been confirmed to appear in season 7. In the books Appearances Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Stark Category:Characters from the North Category:Second Sons Category:Nobles Category:Wolfguard